


White Noise in Black Room Dust

by Stone_Princess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a little put out when an old friend visits Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise in Black Room Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in January 2006  
> Thanks to Emelerin and Scribblinlenore for going above and beyond the call of beta duty. And Joyfulgirl41 and Supergrover24 for talking me through it 20 million times when I wasn't satisfied. Remaining mistakes are all my own.

* * *

  
Dean didn't hide too many things from Sam. There were few opportunities for secrecy, and too little Sam didn't already know or wouldn't soon find out. But Sam always told himself he respected Dean's privacy—that privacy was important to everyone, even when they lived in each other's pockets. Especially then.

No matter what he told himself though, Sam was a little bothered when Dean's phone rang and Dean went outside to answer it. Who did Dean have to talk to that Sam couldn't hear?

Sam couldn't focus on research, so he busied himself separating out the laundry. This job wasn't going anywhere fast, and he thought maybe they could take care of some housekeeping in the morning.

By the time Dean came back in, smelling of cigarettes and cold night air, Sam had resorted to watching sitcoms on one of the two stations this crap-ass motel got. Sam sat up so fast he knocked his head on the headboard.

"What's up?' Sam asked, mentally kicking himself for sounding so anxious.

"That was Faith. She's on her way here. She only like 40 miles away, can you believe that?" Dean's grin was sticky and edged with an unholy glee. Sam's stomach turned.

"Faith?" He choked out.

"You remember? About this tall?" Dean held his hand up just below his shoulder. "Brown hair? Kick-ass demon fighter?"

"I know who Faith is," Sam grumbled. "This just doesn't seem like her kind of case. It's just a regular haunting."

Dean tossed his jacket over the chair next to the little motel table. "Naw," he said, stripping off his shirt and heading toward the bathroom. "She was doing some vampire thing in Riverton. Just checking in and thought she'd come by to visit 'cause she was so close." The bathroom door closed, and even though Sam didn't hear the last part of what Dean said he was pretty sure he heard "fucking hot."

Sam flopped back on the bed. He wasn't pouting. He was just irritated at the intrusion because they had work to do, and even though he hadn't seen her in a few years, he knew Faith was always a distraction for Dean. Hell, she was a distraction for Sam, just a different kind of distraction.

The TV was nothing but noise and movement passing right through Sam's mind. If Faith was coming he'd have to go elsewhere for the night. Maybe he should get another room even if it was a waste of cash. They actually had some right now and spending a Wyoming winter night in the car didn't appeal to Sam. Maybe Faith would get her own room. No, she'd take advantage of Dean having one. Like she took advantage of everything, just taking things and using them up. God, Sam couldn't face seeing her.

Sam had his hand on the doorknob when Dean came out of the bathroom, skin glistening, only a towel at his waist.

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"But Faith's on her way." Dean crossed to his bed and dug through his bag. "Do we have any clean clothes left?" He asked, not looking up.

 _Yeah, because you need clothes when Faith is here_ , Sam thought as Dean whipped off his towel and ran it over his head once more. Modesty had never been a problem for Dean.

"There's a few things clean. I put them in the blue bag," Sam said, watching the muscles flex in Dean's back as he leaned over and picked up the blue bag.

Sam shook himself. He had to get out of here.

"I'll see ya," he called as he stepped out the door.

"Where you go—" Sam didn't hear the end. He'd already closed the door and started to walk away.

***

As towns went this one was bigger than a lot of them they'd been in recently, but the motel was definitely at the edge of civilization. Sam walked along the deserted highway, past closed shops, fast food joints and the odd industrial business.

He only went four blocks before he found a tavern. More of a roadhouse really, this far out of town, but it was a better prospect than walking around in the cold all night.

A few tables around the bar and a couple pool tables in the back. A jukebox playing music only Dean could love. Pretty much exactly like a hundred others he'd been in, though maybe too brightly lit. Someone should tell the manager that dim lighting hid the dirt in places like this.

Sam took a seat at the bar, careful not to sit too close to any of the other patrons. Out of habit he scanned the room, noted the exits and the bathroom. A table of girls by the jukebox, another playing pool with a couple guys, a few older guys, apparently alone at the bar. Could be any of a million bars across the country on a Tuesday night. Too bad it was actually Friday. Sam realized he'd been hoping for more of a distraction.

The tequila burned as it went down, the beer following it only cooling his throat a little. It was the kind of night where Sam wished he smoked. Then he'd at least have something to do with his hands.

"Hey, you!" A female voice next to him. Sam turned as she sat down on the stool.

"Uh," Sam started, "hey, _you_?" He faltered.

She smiled, brightly, a little red lipstick on her teeth. Her hair was too bright blond and curly.

"You and your brother were in the Blue Line this morning, right?" She smiled again and nodded toward the bartender.

The diner waitress. Swell. That was exactly what Sam didn't need tonight.

"Your brother here too?" She looked around the room.

Really, completely, totally what Sam didn't need.

"No, he's, um, busy."

She nodded and smiled at the bartender as he set a colorful drink in front of her. She turned her empty smile back to Sam.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She was trying so hard to sound casual as she tapped out a cigarette and held it, unlit, to her lips.

She was older than she looked at first glance, and everything about her was too vivid, dazzling colors everywhere on her face and clothes. She raised an eyebrow while Sam looked her over, and he realized she was still holding the cigarette to her lips. Oh. He grabbed her lighter off the bar and lit it for her. Her smile was almost a grimace as she blew out the smoke, tipping her head a little so it didn't hit him in the face.

"I'm not really doing anything tonight." As soon as the words were out Sam realized they were wrong. If Dean was here he'd have either charmed her into going back to her friends or charmed her into blowing him in the Impala by now. Sam had no desire to get blown by an aging diner waitress, no matter how nice she might be, and he had no idea how to make her go away without being rude.

Sam signaled the bartender for another shot and tried to think hard of what one was supposed to say in these situations.

"What's your name?"

"Sam." He turned and put his hand out like a chump. At least he knew the answer to that question.

"I'm Chastity." She laughed a little as she shook Sam's hand. Sam guessed that she was anything but chaste, based on her clothes and how she was leaning into him.

Turning back to the bar, Sam downed his shot, and as he followed it with beer he wondered how much he'd hurt her feelings if he just ran out the door without saying another word. And really, what was his fucking problem anyway? He could talk to people, he could always talk to people, even if he didn't have Dean's smarmy charm.

"So, how come you're all alone, Sammy? You and that brother of yours seemed pretty close this morning."

"My brother, Dean, had a date."

Chastity laughed. "And you don't like her?"

"It's that obvious?" Sam waved the bartender over for another beer.

"It's all over your face. Tell me about her." She looked so sympathetic. And Sam found himself talking, even though he knew opening up to strangers was never a good idea.

"She's spent some time in prison. I mean I'm sure she's reformed and all, to hear Dean tell it, but she just, I don't know, rubs me the wrong way." Sam scowled. That wasn't what he meant really, but there was no way to explain it without explaining everything and that never worked out.

"How did he meet her?"

"She works in the same, ah," Sam searched for an explanation, "the same _industry_ as us."

"What ya'll do? I thought you was like bounty hunters or something." Chastity reached for another cigarette, Sam was ready with the lighter this time. The jukebox was rolling on in the background, wondering what a poor boy was to do with a girl like that. Sam didn't have any answers for the song or Chastity.

"Why?"

"You just seemed secretive, busy, tough. My second husband was a bounty hunter, saw something of the hunter in you, I guess."

Sam laughed though he felt really uncomfortable, some random person hitting so close to home.

"You don’t wanna talk about it, do you?" Sam shook his head, smiling. "Let's dance then." She said.

Sam tried to resist, but she insisted and he was starting to feel all the tequila.

They moved together, almost in sync, on the rough wooden floor by the jukebox as Elvis crooned and Johnny lamented and honky tonk twanged through the smoky air.

Chastity's pretty friend, Sam didn't catch her name joined them. She ground against him, making him half hard, as the jukebox ran on about poison lovers.

"Maybe all three of us could go back to my place?" She whispered in his ear and Sam knew he had to extricate himself before he did something he'd surely regret in the morning. Sam was interested and drunk but he knew really didn't want either of them. What he really wanted was to get back to Dean.

***

Sam was drunk enough to know it was cold but not really feel it as he walked back to the motel. He was sure he was forgetting something, but he had his room key and his wallet, his jacket. That was all he needed. Well, except Dean, but Dean was back at the motel, right? Was there something about Dean he should be remembering?

He fumbled a little with the key, cursing the manager for not replacing the light above their door, and stumbled slightly as he stepped into the room and walked toward his bed.

Dean was stretched out on the bed closest to the door. _Sam's_ bed. He was shirtless and barefoot, his jeans tight against his thighs. What was really striking though, was the topless brunette in leather pants straddling him.

Faith.

Sam knew he'd been forgetting something.

"Oh fuck, sorry," he stuttered, turning back toward the door. But Faith grabbed his wrist and turned him back around, holding him there. Sam looked down, not meeting either of their eyes, but he could see smears of Faith's wine-dark lipstick on Dean's collarbone, on his chin, on his mouth. Dean's mouth, swollen from hard kisses, moved so sweetly, and it took Sam a second to realize Dean was talking.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said and nothing else, but it was enough to make Sam meet his eyes. Faith squeezed Sam's wrist a little, and he could feel her eyes on him, burning.

"C'mon, little brother, you know you want to." Sam looked up to see Faith's mouth curl into a wicked smile when she spoke. She made Sam nervous. She was too reckless, too wild when she fought, and really her story about being some sort of mystical 'Slayer' was creepy, though her fighting gave it some weight.

Sam looked back at Dean who smirked but said nothing as he lay on the bed with Faith on top of him. Sam really hadn't meant to walk in on them. He'd done perhaps too good a job of forgetting his troubles tonight. And now it seemed he had a whole new set of problems.

"I—" Sam started to speak then stopped. There was nothing he could say. Did he want to join them? Is that what she was asking? Faith he didn't care about, though she was definitely hot, but it was an out of hand rejection if he said 'no' and confession of what he really wanted from his brother if he said 'yes.' A rock and a hard place. A very hard place; Sam could already feel himself stiffening in his jeans.

Faith tightened her grip on his wrist. She was insanely strong and pulled him until he was right next to the bed, looming over them. She lifted herself a little and kissed Sam fiercely, her tongue violating his mouth, her teeth breaking his lip. He wouldn't have given in, not really, not just from a kiss, but he felt Dean's hand on his leg, hot through his jeans, and Sam sank down onto the bed next to them.

"Yeah," Sam whispered into Faith's mouth as Dean's hand slid up under his shirt. The first rush of skin on skin made all arguing against doing this impossible.

Dean slid over as Faith crawled off him, still clinging to Sam, her hands fisted in his jacket as she kissed him. He reached up and unfastened her hands to take off his jacket. Her mouth never left him, moving over his jaw and throat, but still he only really felt Dean's hand on his hip burning through his jeans.

Sam stood up to toe off his sneakers, letting the momentum of the moment carry him, not stopping to think. He watched as Faith turned her attention back to Dean, dragging blunt nails the color of dried blood over Dean's chest. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and watched as faint red lines rose in the wake of Faith's nails. Dean's hand reached and pulled on the edge of Sam's t-shirt. Faith followed the movement with her eyes and turned to Sam.

"Are we gonna do this thing, little bro?"

Sam just nodded, uncomfortably aware of how close Dean was, of his own cock throbbing in his jeans. Faith twisted and ran her hand down Dean's arm to where it met Sam's shirt, and up higher, under Sam's shirt, pulling it up and off as she went. She tossed it to the side and dragged her nails down Sam's chest before reaching for his hair and pulling him to her mouth again.

Faith tasted like warm promises, beer and lipstick. Sam kissed her back, pushing into her mouth, reaching for her. He ran his hand down the tender skin over ribs, feeling her heat, until he came to rest at the waist of her leather pants. The leather was supple, as warm as her skin, and he slipped his fingers into the waistband, palming her hip and pulling her closer to him. She raised herself up and turned to straddle him, her hips pushing down hard on his. He could feel the outside cold still on his chest as her breasts pushed against him. He gasped at the light touch of her tongue as she licked over his collarbone, his head tipped back giving her more access.

Behind them Dean sat up and moved in close, and Sam felt a thrill rush through him as Dean's arm brushed his side when he reached for Faith, pulling her closer into Sam. Sam watched as Dean kissed across Faith's shoulder. Dean's mouth on Faith, Faith's on Sam. It was an incomplete circuit. Sam wanted more contact, but he didn't know how to ask for it. Didn't even know how he'd suddenly come to be here, half-naked, with this beautiful girl on him, watching his brother as he threaded his fingers into her long dark hair and turned her head to kiss her. Sam was bereft at the loss of her mouth, but he couldn't stop watching as it met Dean's. Faith shifted and ground herself against Sam's erection as she kissed Dean, and Sam knew he had to have this.

Faith pulled back and turned to kiss Sam, her mouth heated, swollen and wet from Dean's kiss, and Sam fell into it. Her hands were on his chest and waist and another hand— _Dean's_ —cradled Sam's skull, pulling him against Faith. Sam's heart raced, he couldn't breathe, didn't need too, want too, only wanted more.

"Jesus," Faith said, pulling back. "This boy is fucking hot. Why didn't you tell me he was so hot?" She asked Dean. Sam opened his eyes in time to catch Dean's grin, but he couldn't make out the meaning in his eyes. "Move over." Faith pushed at Dean as she got off Sam's lap and pulled him by the shoulder down onto the bed.

Sam was incredibly conscious of Dean's eyes on him as he stretched out. Faith knelt next to him, Dean on the far side of her.

Sam felt sober now, though the room spun around him as Faith stretched her length along his, her hips pressing into his, her mouth and hands everywhere. He kept feeling Dean's touch graze him as Dean moved his hands over Faith's body in counterpoint to her twisting over Sam. Faith was warm, hard sex rolling over him, pulling him into her orbit, as he leaned up to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, moved up to kiss her, bite at her throat, her shoulder (where Dean's mouth just had been). He let his hands map her, but every brush of Dean's fingers was a shock, a charge, sending Sam desperately back to Faith, back to something he thought he understood.

"Let's see what you got," she said, sliding down until she straddled his knees and pulling at the buttons of his fly. She tugged and wiggled his jeans down his hips, leaving them around his thighs as she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking up once, _hard_ and then repeating it slower, gentler.

Sam tipped his head back as he felt her hair tickle over his belly, her head descend and her mouth close over his cock.

"Oh god," he whispered. Faith was all wet heat, a flood, an inferno, burning him up and washing him away with her mouth. Dean's strong fingers grazed Sam's jaw and curled around Sam's head, his thumb pushing into Sam's mouth, and Sam strained up for it, sucking in the rough saltiness of it. He opened his eyes and met Dean's for a second before he had to look away. Dean pulled back, reaching to stroke his spit-wet thumb over the head of his cock, his jeans gone sometime in the haze Sam had passed though in Faith's mouth.

Faith turned to Dean, her hand still working Sam's cock over. "Whatcha got for me?" Dean didn't answer, just looked down to where he was stroking his cock and back up to her. Faith reached down and closed her hand over Dean's, pushing it away to stroke it herself. One hand closed over Dean's cock, the other over Sam's. The circuit was still open. As he watched Faith lean in to kiss Dean, Sam licked his lips tasting the salt of Dean's thumb there.

When she got up to strip off her pants, Dean leaned back a little, still kneeling on the bed and stroked himself as he watched her undress. Sam was completely exposed, cock out, rigid and wet, and he was unable to do anything but watch Dean. The muscles flexing in Dean's arms, the rhythm of Dean's strokes, some part of his brain matching those strokes to the way he'd heard Dean breathe so many nights when Dean thought Sam was already asleep, not listening, wishing, wanting in the dark as he touched himself as well. Now Dean was completely on display for him. But far away, not his.

Faith cut between them, blocking Sam's view as she settled onto Dean's lap, her back against his chest. Dean's hand appeared, thumb that had been Sam's for a second, slipping over Faith's nipple as his large hands covered her, moving lower, slipping between her legs.

"God, you're so wet," Dean said softly into her ear.

"And you're so fucking hard," she answered, tipping her hips back, pressing her ass against him as Sam watched. Dean's fingers worked over her clit as she spread her legs a little wider, giving Sam a show. She reached over and grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on his cock.

"You better be ready for me when I'm ready for you," she laughed before twisting awkwardly around to kiss Dean and then raising herself a little and reaching down to guide his cock into her from behind.

Sam watched, stroking himself as Faith raised and lowered herself. One of Dean's hands spread over her hip, holding her to him, while the other slid and rubbed over her clit, and as she undulated, breathing heavy, she whispered Dean's name so Sam could almost feel it on his lips. Sam couldn't see Dean's face, his head tipped, forehead resting on Faith's shoulder. But he could hear his brother's voice.

"Oh fuck, yes, baby, oh god, are you gonna come for me? So fucking hot, oh, god you're—" An endless stream, almost a prayer, and Sam felt as lost in the words as he did in the scene in front of him. "—oh, yeah, I'm, jesus, Faith, fuck, I'm gonna—"

"Yeah, yeah, Dean, come, yes, make _me_ come."

Faith's breathing ratcheted up, a rough tempo of gasps, matched to Dean's, and the whole room felt warm and wet around him as Sam watched, his hand tightening on his cock as they both shuddered and whimpered in front of him.

Faith contorted again to kiss Dean deeply, pushing her body back hard against him before she lifted up and moved toward Sam.

"You ready, baby?" she whispered in Sam's ear, leaning over him, her knees along his hips, her hand reaching between them to grasp his cock as her mouth closed over his.

"Yes." Sam answered with no breath, no real words, let his kiss speak, and he _was_ ready, so ready as she slid down on to him, searing heat, sticky wet with her own come and Dean's. Sam's breath caught, and he cried out as he sank deep into her. She rocked her hips, keeping her body parallel to his, her mouth on his, her breasts against his chest.

Dean stretched out beside them, his arm going up over Faith's ass, rocking with her rhythm as he fucked Sam. Sam could feel Faith's small weight on him, Dean's scorching heat pressed into his side, Faith's hand on his face, Dean's fingers tangling into his hair, and everything spun.

"Fuck yes, oh god, fuck me," Faith chanted above him. Sam pushed his hips up, pushing her, pounding a pattern faster than hers, feeling his hip slip against Dean's belly as he moved. Faith's hand slipped into his hair on the other side and turned his head. Sam opened his eyes, everything in a flash, Dean _right there_ , Faith's other hand in Dean's hair pushing him to Sam, and then their mouths connected and the circuit closed and blazed through Sam.

Dean's kiss was rougher, deeper than Faith's. It was so intense, Sam let go, and became this force, falling into it. Nothing existed but his cock pushing, hot and wet and Dean's mouth. Electricity burst through him as Dean's hand pressed over Sam's heart. Lightning from his mouth down his spine to his cock, and he was coming, too hard, too fast. Blue flashed behind his eyes racing to red and completely consumed him, and he was broken, nothing at all, existing outside the world as he felt Faith come, her body shuddering above him, calling his name, Dean whispering in his ear. Sam couldn't even understand the words but they meant everything to him.

Sam was lost, unable to think as Faith slid off, settled herself between them, though Dean's arm stretched over, his hand resting on Sam's chest. Sleep came fast, leaving Sam only a second to be grateful to slip away from this force, this intensity he couldn't even comprehend.

***

Dean spoke to fairies in the grey light of Sam's dreams, fairy laughter twinkled, tinny and thin beside the gravel burr of Dean's whispers. _Am I gonna see you again soon?_ Tiny bells pealed, angel laughter. The dark was soft and wrapped like cotton wool around Sam as he listened, as he looked for them, but couldn't find the path they'd followed. _Maybe. You never know where I'll turn up. But I don't think you need me anymore._ The caress of an angel over Sam's face, feather kiss, and he couldn't move, couldn't capture it and make it stay, make it substantial. _How do you figure I don't need you?_ Sam remembered that he needed the fairy laughter to get something, but he couldn't remember what it was. Did Dean get it too? _I'll see you around, baby, I hope this is what you both need._ The laughter floated away and Sam heard a door close and realized the dark was cold, empty.

"Dean?" Sam pushed hard, past the high walls of sleep, forced the word into the real world.

"Shhhhh." Dean's mouth pressed softly on his and Sam was sure he never managed to push out of the dream at all. He took the angel-given kiss and slept on.

***

It was the bar of fire over his face that woke Sam, sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains. He felt, for an instant, happy and light, so comfortable in the heat around him, until he realized it was Dean, Dean's heat, Dean's body curled against him, and the whole night came crashing back, a rough tide of memory.

"Hey," Dean said before Sam had a chance to decide what to do. "I got the first shower." Dean kissed Sam's forehead softly and then he was gone, leaving Sam with way too much to try and deal with.

They drove to the diner in silence. Dean grabbed a paper and immersed himself in it as they waited.

"Sam!"

Oh fuck. Chastity.

"And you must be Dean! Sam told me all about you last night! You got home all right last night, Sam?"

Sam caught a flash of confusion on Dean's face before he turned on the charm.

"Nice to meet you—" Dean trailed off.

"Chastity." She grinned. "Sammy didn't tell you about me? Bad boy!" She tapped Sam on the head with her pad.

 _Sammy_? Dean mouthed across the table, a question in his eyes.

"Chastity," Dean said, his most beguiling face on, "my brother is apparently too much of a gentleman to kiss and tell." Chastity giggled, declaring it was really nothing, though she was blushing a little.

"Sam, Lorrie's sad you didn't say good bye last night. You left awful quick." She laughed as she left with their order.

"Chastity? Lorrie?" Dean asked. "Is there something you want to tell me, _Sammy_?"

"No," Sam mumbled, wishing Dean would go back to reading his paper.

"What, was it just your night for threesomes last night?"

Sam choked on his coffee as Dean chuckled.

They ate in relative peace, though Sam's mind was too busy to really notice the food. He couldn't really meet Dean's eyes, though Dean seemed to be studiously ignoring him. It was probably for the best. Sam found himself wanting to ask just what exactly last night meant. Wondering what happened now.

"Maybe I'll spend another evening with you, Sammy?" Chastity asked, breaking his reverie when she brought the check. "And you too?" She blushed when she looked at Dean.

"Maybe you will," Dean said generously, giving her his dirtiest smile.

"I'd love to see you both."

As she walked away they both watched.

"What the fuck was that about?" Dean asked, his eyes wide, curious.

"Nothing. Jealous?" Sam tried to laugh but it caught.

"Do I have something to be jealous about?" Dean's gaze was almost a physical pressure on Sam.

Sam thought for a second.

"Well, I _was_ jealous of Faith. Until last night—" He trailed off.

Dean turned to look at Chastity again. He grinned, too wide, scary. "You think we should—"

Sam followed that train of thought to its end and shuddered.

"No."

"No, definitely not." Dean laughed as he said it. "Let's go." He stood up.

"Where?"

"Back to the motel." Dean put on his jacket and leaned very close. "We've got a whole other bed to mess up, and I want to know what other things you can do with that mouth of yours besides kiss." He turned and walked toward the door.

Sam felt heat spread up his neck, over his ears. Maybe Faith had done something to Dean. No, Faith had most definitely done something to both of them. As he made his way to the car where Dean was waiting for him, Sam thought maybe his estimation of Faith could use some adjusting.

~finis~


End file.
